Kurama
by nettieneko
Summary: Four one-shots about Kurama and Naruto's new and improved relationship.
1. Kurama

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
>Summary: One-shot about Kurama and Naruto's new and improved relationship<br>Note: I wrote this in response to the recent manga chapters (up to chapter 571)

* * *

><p>To say Naruto had just experienced a very long day would be an understatement. He had fought a war in multiple locations. He had battled and defeated the masked man's tailed beasts with everything he and the Kyuubi had.<p>

Dead on his feet, he was more than ready for a good night's sleep. He was alone in the tent, guarded by Alliance ninja concealed in the shadows outside.

Naruto pulled back the blankets and slipped into bed with a soft sigh of satisfaction. His body ached and his chakra levels were shockingly low. He needed to rest and recharge.

He closed his eyes, snuggling into the soft pillow. He'd be fine in the morning...

'Naruto,' Kurama rumbled.

"What the hell do you want?" Naruto snapped aloud.

In an instant, the tent flap was flung open and three Shinobi, masked and armed to the teeth dashed inside.

Naruto dived out of bed and brandished the kunai he kept under his pillow with a snarl.

After a moment of silence, in which the ANBU and Naruto stared blankly at each other, Naruto put away his kunai and got back into bed, muttering darkly.

The Shinobi shook their heads and left the tent, closing the flap behind them.

'Note to self,' Naruto thought, 'No more speaking out loud to flea-bitten parasites.'

'You borrow my chakra, you ungrateful brat. Who's the parasite?' The Kyuubi retorted, though with less bite than usual.

'Whatever.' Naruto didn't have the energy to get into an argument with the beast, 'I need to sleep, Kurama. Stop bugging me.'

Silence fell and Naruto was almost tugged into a sweet slumber before he was roused again by the the beast's voice.

'I tire of this lull in activity. Let us find more enemies to kill.' Kurama suggested with a black glee.

Naruto barely suppressed a groan, 'What the hell? Go to sleep, Kurama. We need sleep.'

The Kyuubi snorted, 'You might need sleep, but I am a demon of immense power. I need neither rest nor relaxation.'

'You sleep. I've seen you sleep.' Naruto thought, projecting one of his memories of the slumbering Kyuubi at Kurama.

'A pretense. I need no sleep.' Kurama said dismissively.

Naruto turned over to lay on his side, scowling.

Deciding to ignore the beast, Naruto tried to relax and drift away from it all.

'I want to fight by your side again. It is night: the perfect time for a hunt. Let us bathe in the blood of our enemies.' Kyuubi growled eagerly.

'Look, you damn fox,' Naruto grouched, 'You might be an all-powerful tailed beast, but I'm a human man and I need to recover my chakra.'

Kyuubi huffed, dissatisfied.

'We'll do all that tomorrow, OK? Hunt... Kill...' Naruto scratched his belly, 'Probably not the blood bath part.'

Silence fell and Naruto began to relax with a sigh.

'Use my power again tomorrow.'

Naruto ground his teeth.

'I will, OK? We'll fight till I drop tomorrow! Are you happy now?' Naruto raged internally.

'Yes, because I am free.' Kurama said.

Naruto's anger cooled and suddenly he understood. Years of being cooped up behind bars with scant interaction. It must have been lonely, even for a jerk like the Kyuubi.

He let out a resigned sigh, 'The way things are going, there'll be plenty more fighting for us yet. But, right now, I'd die if I was attacked by that masked guy again, so I need to sleep.'

'Come here, Naruto. I will help you recover your chakra and strengthen our link.' Kurama said, his voice serious.

Naruto frowned, but did as he was told and appeared in that strange place in his being where Kurama lived.

It was no longer a sewer. The great barred gate was gone. It was dark and warm and peaceful. Tiny pinpricks of yellow light shone, like fireflies, from the walls and floor of the great chamber.

"It is your chakra." Kurama said, answering Naruto's question before he could even speak it.

The Kyuubi lay before before him like an enormous cat. It towered over him, making him feel quite small. There were no bars between them now. No chains were holding back the beast.

Naruto felt no fear, because he trusted Kurama. They had fought and won the day together, as comrades.

A great, furred hand reached out and Naruto climbed onto it.

Kurama held Naruto in close to his chest and set him down atop one of his soft, fluffy tails. Naruto sat down and looked up at the Kyuubi quizzically.

"Lie down and sleep here. I will keep watch while you sleep. Any attackers shall die."

Naruto smiled up at Kurama, who appeared to ignore him but for a small upturn of his lips.

Naruto lay back and relaxed, enjoying Kurama's warmth.

Neither of them were alone any more. It was good.


	2. The Uchiha Boy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
>Summary: One-shot in which Naruto and Kurama discuss Uchiha Sasuke.<br>Note: Some spoilers up to chapter 571. I decided to write another of these because I enjoyed writing the first one and I'm glad people liked it. Kyuubi is an interesting character to have Naruto interact with. This one is more serious and less sweet than the last, due to the subject matter. Thanks for the reviews; I really appreciate them.

* * *

><p>Naruto tightened his hand into a fist. He drew on Kurama's chakra and watched as tendrils of golden light sprang up along the length of his arm.<p>

Eyeing his target, he lunged, putting all his strength and weight behind his clenched fist.

The log shattered with a deafening crack.

Naruto held his stance for a moment before taking a deep breath and relaxing. He examined the knuckles of his hand: the skin had ripped away and blood was beading in the open wounds.

Many splinters stuck in the skin of his hand and arm. Before his eyes, his body rejected the splinters and the wounds began to close, leaving behind specks of blood.

'You train ceaselessly.' Kurama remarked, his voice deep and serious inside Naruto's mind.

'I need to be ready.' Naruto thought absently, while wiping away the blood with his towel.

'Do you train to defeat the masked man or the other one?' Kurama pressed.

'Other one?' Naruto repeated, his heart rate quickening slightly. He hoped the Kyuubi was speaking of Kabuto.

'The foolish Uchiha boy.' The beast clarified.

Naruto froze for a moment, before throwing his towel aside with a sigh.

'Both, I guess. My dad sealed you inside me so we could defeat the masked guy together. Sasuke is... I need to prove my strength to him. Sasuke only respects power: he won't acknowledge me if I'm weaker than him.' Naruto explained, looking up at the night sky.

'There is a spark inside that boy, though it is dim and almost dead. He still feels a connection to you, but he will do everything he can to quash it.' Kurama said, clearly remembering the time when Sasuke had invaded Naruto's mind and confronted him.

'You said something to him, didn't you?' Naruto's brow creased in thought, 'You told him not to kill me, because he'd regret it.'

'He would regret it. But he is a fool; he will heed neither my words nor yours. He shall wallow alone in the darkness for what remains of his life.'

'It doesn't have to be that way!' Naruto snapped angrily, 'Even if it has to be on his death bed, I'll make that bastard see sense...'

'When will you listen to reason? He will never see the light. The masked man has seen to that. He has corrupted his mind, twisted it into something dark and filled with hate.' Kurama growled.

'Just like Madara and the masked guy did to you, Kurama.' Naruto reminded the Kyuubi. He closed his eyes and drifted into the Kyuubi's chamber, deep in his being.

Kurama sat before him, quite still, regarding Naruto in silence.

"You saw the light. We're friends and comrades now. You let go of your hate and reached out to me." Naruto said.

"The Uchiha boy is different." Kyuubi replied with quiet malice, "While I was restrained from destroying you, he is not. He will try to kill you soon. Very soon. But he shall not touch you! I will tear him to shreds before he touches you!" Kurama raged, his voice booming and echoing in the great chamber.

"You damn fox... We'll give it all we've got." Naruto promised, ignoring the Kyuubi's snort of displeasure.

"You are soft, you stupid brat." Kurama snarled, "You would allow him close enough to stab you through the heart."

"I promise you, Kurama, if we go down, we're taking that bastard with us." Naruto swore, his stomach lurching at the thought.

"We will defeat him," Kurama stated, "But if you cannot end him, I will kill him myself. He is a danger to us. I will not tolerate a threat to our lives."

"I won't let you interfere!" Naruto growled.

"So you are resigned to this doom? You would allow him to kill you?" Kurama sneered.

Naruto closed his eyes for a long moment, "My fight with Sasuke will be a fight to the death. Neither of us will allow ourselves to die before the other is killed. We'll both die."

"Sasuke is fueled by hatred." Kurama rumbled.

"Sasuke has his hatred, but I have people to protect." Naruto said, "Konoha is a family. My family. And to be Hokage is to make a promise to die for the sake of that family."

Naruto's hands tightened into fists, "I'll do everything to prepare for that day. I can't afford to fail. If I do, it'll be the end of my dream. It'll be the end of everyone's dreams." Naruto declared, looking the Kyuubi in the eye with a certitude that struck the beast to the core.

The Kyuubi was silent for a long moment, his eyes deep and thoughtful as he regarded his host.

"Uchiha Sasuke is powerful and unfettered by morality. A dangerous mix." Kurama rumbled.

"However," The beast continued, "I will say this: if there is a being in this world capable of clawing that boy back from the darkness, it is you... Naruto."

"You damn fox..." Naruto sniffed, holding back tears with a grimace.

"Do not bawl like a baby in my presence." Kurama drawled.

"_EH?_ You say something touching like that and then instantly you go back to being a jerk!" Naruto bellowed furiously.

"I was not trying to engender your sentimentality!" The Kyuubi snapped, "I was stating the truth, as I saw it."

"Well, you're right. I'll definitely bring Sasuke back from his hatred. I've said it before and I'll say it again." Naruto said loudly and proudly, sounding much more like himself.

Kurama rolled his eyes and with a puff of warm air Naruto was suddenly whisked away from the Kyuubi's chamber and back into the real world.

Naruto smiled, bending over to recover his towel. In good spirits, he turned around and headed back to camp.

* * *

><p><em>"If we take this all the way to the end, we will die together. And in death, we won't bear the labels of 'Uchiha' or 'jinchuuriki' any more. There will be no more burdens to bear. In death, we will finally come to understand each other."<em>


	3. Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
>Summary: One-shot in which Naruto and Kurama talk about body odor, friends and enemies.<br>Note: Another one. A little more fluffy than the last. I like writing these. :)

* * *

><p>The night sky was clear and the stars shone brightly. Naruto lay in the long grass, propped up on his elbows, enjoying the gentle breeze.<p>

It was midsummer and the air was comfortably warm.

'It is calm, despite the evil that pursues us.' Kurama remarked.

'Yeah,' Naruto smiled dreamily, 'It's nice to have a break.'

'I would prefer that we were slaughtering our enemies, but this calm is also welcome.' The Kyuubi said.

Naruto sensed Kakashi's approach and turned to greet him warmly.

"Kaka-sensei! You're taking over the watch?"

"Yes. Get some sleep, Naruto. We've received intel: we're moving on in the morning." Kakashi said, looking closely at the blond.

"It's like a game of cat and mouse." Naruto muttered grouchily, as he got to feet and made to walk past his teacher.

"Naruto, do you speak with the Kyuubi often?" Kakashi asked suddenly, stopping the blond in his tracks.

Naruto blinked and turned to face his sensei, "I do, these days. We're friends now... Was I speaking out loud to him?"

"You never say anything, but I've seen the signs: you smile or scowl when you're on your own." Kakashi replied, his voice unusually serious.

"You don't need to worry, Kaka-sensei. Kurama and I are aware of our surroundings, even when I'm in the lair with him. It's no big deal." Naruto said, smiling.

He walked off towards the tents, leaving Kakashi behind him, watching his back. He knew his friends worried about his new relationship with the beast, but he figured the best way to assuage their fears was to play it cool.

'As if it's normal to have a great, stinking fox in your head.' Naruto thought, deliberately projecting the barb at the Kyuubi.

'Come here and say those words to my face, you brat.' Kurama snarled menacingly.

'In a minute, I will. You heard the man: I better get some sleep.' Naruto replied, scratching his cheek.

The flap to his small tent was open when Naruto reached the campsite. He ducked inside and then loosely lashed the flap shut. He stripped off his clothes and got into bed with a sigh.

The second he closed his eyes, he appeared in Kurama's lair. The great beast lay before him, looking at him with a predatory glint in its eye.

"Now, now!" Naruto said, holding out his hands in the hopes of placating the beast, "You know I was only joking, right? You don't stink! You smell good! Kinda like rice, actually."

Kurama's hand closed around Naruto's body and pulled him close. As usual, he laid him down beside his chest, upon one of his soft tails.

Kurama's huge nose hovered over his body and sniffed tentatively.

"You smell salty, like sweat and noodle broth." Kurama said.

"Nice, isn't it? That's my natural scent, right there." Naruto boasted, grinning.

"You need to bathe." Kurama stated.

"Yeah, well, so do you, rice-boy." Naruto grouched.

"Your friends do not trust me as you do." Kurama said suddenly.

Naruto looked up into the Kyuubi's eyes and shrugged.

"They're just used to you being an enemy. They'll come around. We'll save their asses a few more times and then you'll be as good as family." Naruto chuckled.

"I care not. I fight only with you." The Kyuubi said.

"If you fight with me, then you're fighting for Konoha, Kurama." Naruto replied sagely.

"Your friends worry that others will not accept your alliance with me." Kurama rumbled.

Naruto blinked, a little surprised. Kurama was perceptive and had a deep understanding of the human mind, despite his murderous nature. The beast could see into people; see what hurt them, what they loved and what they feared.

"I'm not going to pretend you're under my control or anything. You're my friend, not my weapon. I'm going to make sure that everyone knows the truth about the attack on Konoha 16 years ago. That masked freak was behind it, not you, Kurama. He used you and then ... you and I took all the blame." Naruto growled.

"The masked man." Kurama spat the words like a curse, "We will have our revenge on that man, Naruto. We shall tear out his innards and feast on his flesh."

Naruto frowned, "For me, it's not so much about revenge. It's about stopping him before he can manipulate and deform any more lives. His master plan isn't going to be pretty... And you can forget about eating his flesh, Kurama. We'll have some celebratory ramen instead."

"I need no sustenance. I need only revenge." Kurama stated.

"Well, you'll get it. I promise you." Naruto sighed, closing his eyes and snuggling deeper into the Kyuubi's soft fur.

"That time is coming. Soon." Kurama whispered, pressing his face close against his host's body, as if seeking comfort.

"I know." Naruto murmured.


	4. Love Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
>Summary: One-shot in which Kurama asks Naruto some awkward questions about his love life and his future<br>Note: I don't go into pairings in this fic, because that's a minefield in this fandom. It took me awhile to think of another one, but I suddenly got some inspiration and this one was born! After re-reading the manga, I went back and made some small edits to the previous one-shots. My thanks to X59 for pointing out my 'Madara' mistakes. Thanks to all the reviewers and the people who put this series on their faves/alerts lists; I'm glad you like these little stories. :)

* * *

><p>"Naruto." Kurama's voice called softly.<p>

Naruto groaned, "Just five more minutes, Kurama."

He snuggled deeper into the Kyuubi's thick fur, feeling bone-tired and ready to sleep for a thousand years.

"It has been three hours." Kurama rumbled, "You must now prepare for the hunt."

"It doesn't feel like it's been three hours." Naruto muttered, scowling.

"Arise and prepare. Our enemies shall suffer the agony of death." Kurama promised with dark anticipation.

Naruto sat up and ran a hand through his hair, "I'd kill for some ramen right now."

"We shall kill on the battlefield." Kurama confirmed, poking Naruto's shoulder with the tip of one of his claws.

"Ouch!" Naruto exclaimed, rubbing his shoulder and glaring up at the beast, "But there won't be any ramen. Army rations are so dry and chewy..."

Suddenly, Naruto was jolted out of the Kyuubi's lair and back into the real world. It was dark and rain pounded heavily against the fabric of his tent.

"Rise and shine, Naruto." Called Kakashi as he pulled open the tent flap and ducked inside slightly, "It's sunset. Time to head back into battle."

"I'm getting up, Kaka-sensei." Naruto said with a taut smile.

Clearly recognising the signs of exhaustion on his student's face, Kakashi sighed, "Stay strong, Naruto. We need you out there."

"Don't worry about me," Naruto grinned, "I'm just missing my ramen."

"Ah, I see." Kakashi smiled, "Well, you're in luck."

Naruto eyes widened in disbelief as Kakashi produced a brightly coloured plastic cup from behind his back.

Naruto snatched the cup ramen from Kakashi's hand with astonishing speed, "Miso flavour! Kaka-sensei, you're the best!"

"They're boiling some water in the marquee. Get dressed and then you can eat." Kakashi said as he reached out to ruffle Naruto's scruffy blond hair.

"I'll be right there." Naruto chirped happily.

Kakashi stepped out of the tent and dropped the flap back into place.

Naruto placed the ramen aside and began looking around for the clothes that he'd thrown every which way before going to sleep.

'Whilst you were asleep, I saw fragments of your dream.' Kurama murmured as Naruto pulled on his black T-shirt.

Naruto bristled slightly, 'You can see my dreams now?'

'With my cage gone, I can see into your mind whenever I wish.' Kurama replied.

'You damn fox...' Naruto muttered.

'You dreamt of your fight with the Uchiha boy.' Kurama said.

Naruto froze, his shoulders stiff.

'It fills your dreams every time you sleep. Do you dream of nothing else?' Kurama asked.

'Of course I dream of other stuff!' Naruto snapped, 'Last week, I dreamed that I won a year's supply of ramen! And sometimes I dream about... Well, you know... Girls.'

'Your love life certainly leaves much to be desired.' Kurama remarked dryly.

Naruto growled, 'Don't go bringing up my first kiss again, Kurama. If you do, I swear I'll-'

'You are a foolish brat-' Kurama interjected.

'And what the hell is wrong with my love life, anyway?' Naruto demanded, feeling angry and a little embarrassed.

'Do you mean aside from your utter lack of one? Plenty.' Kurama stated.

'As if you're so wise about romance.' Naruto snarled, 'I bet you've never dated a girl either!'

'I am a being of chakra. I have no reproductive organs to speak of.' Kurama said.

'Then what makes you think you're so smart about girls?' Naruto asked as he zipped up his jacket.

'I was sealed inside Mito and Kushina for more years than you have lived. I can assure you, Naruto, I know more about women than you ever will.' Kurama said, his voice quite smug.

'I know loads about girls! They like sweets and flowers... They have long hair... and, uh, they can get pregnant...' Naruto trailed off, feeling rather pathetic.

He knelt and began rolling up his bedding in preparation for its storage inside Kakashi's sealing scroll.

'Do you wish to marry a woman and reproduce?' Kurama asked frankly.

Naruto's eyes bugged out, 'Don't say stupid things like that! I'm way too young to start a family. Besides... I need to fulfill my promise to Sasuke.'

'That boy is always first in your mind.' Kurama sneered.

'Look, I've got more important things to worry about right now than going on a date, Kurama.' Naruto muttered.

'You refuse to think of your own future.' Kurama said, his voice low and tainted with anger.

Naruto sighed as he secured the bedroll with a piece of string, 'That's because I have no future beyond my fight with Sasuke. I've told you this before-'

'You will not die! I will never allow it!' The Kyuubi roared furiously.

Naruto closed his eyes and appeared in the lair, standing before the Kyuubi.

"Sasuke and I are equals in power and experience. I saw this when we clashed. I don't believe in fate, but I know for certain that if we have to fight... We'll both die. Neither of us will give up. We're _equals_, Kurama. There's no other way it can end." Naruto explained, his expression serious.

"With my power on your side, you cannot die." Kurama said, "You will kill Sasuke, along with the rest of our enemies. Then you shall live and prosper in your village for many years to come."

Naruto tilted his head in curiosity, "So... What's this got to do with my love life?"

"Fool!" Kurama admonished, "I am attempting to make you think of a future beyond your fight with Sasuke. Do you not wish to be Hokage? Do you not wish for a family of your own?"

"Of course I want those things. It's all I've ever wanted!" Naruto growled, his hands tightening into fists.

"You shall achieve your dreams, Naruto. I will not allow anyone to steal your future. I will preserve your life with everything I have." Kurama promised, looking Naruto in the eye.

Naruto was silent for a long moment and then he smiled, "Thank you, Kurama."


End file.
